


Please, Princess? For me?

by Sarcastic_bubble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble
Summary: You're shy and don't like going out. Poe just wants you to make some friends.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Please, Princess? For me?

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can you by any chance write a Poe Dameron x younger reader where the reader is a new pilot for the resistance but is also very shy around Poe’s squad and friends? - Anon
> 
> Tumblr: sarcastic-bubble

You weren’t sure how you had let Poe talk you into this one. An hour ago you had been adamant about staying in for the night. You had used all the usual excuses and none had seemed to convince him to leave you alone. So now you sat next to your boyfriend trying to ignore the loud sounds of the cantina around you. 

Poe’s arm draped across your shoulder and pulled you against his side. “Isn’t that right princess?” He kissed your cheek with a wide grin. 

You looked at him and then to the rest of the table confused. “What?” You realized you should have been paying better attention instead of mentally complaining about your current situation. 

“We were just talking about how you’re becoming one of the best damn pilots in the resistance, besides me.” He gave your shoulders another squeeze before finishing the drink in front of him. 

“Oh, yeah,” you blushed and quietly laughed off the compliment.

Poe could tell you were ready to leave, it was a sixth sense of sorts that he had developed after you two had started dating. As hard as he tried to pull you out of your shell he knew you had limits and he respected them. 

He turned to the rest of his squad. “Looks like it’s time for me to get (Y/N) to bed.” He stood and pulled you up with him. “See you guys tomorrow.” He waved and led you out of the cantina. 

Upon reaching Poe’s room you visibly relaxed. You were happy to be away from the noise of other people and in the quiet that filled his rooms. 

“Go find a tee-shirt or something else comfortable of mine to put on.” He said pulling your chest against his and kissing your forehead. 

You giggled a little at the contact, “is this a new way of asking me to spend the night with you?" 

"Only if you want, kiddo, ” he replied with a grin. You hated it when he called you that and he knew it. 

You punched his arm; though not hard enough to hurt him. “I’m not that much younger than you, old man.” You slipped from his arms and walked to a small dresser tucked away by the bed. You pulled open the top drawer and searched through it for a moment until you found your favourite shirt. You undressed quickly and pull the soft material over your head. 

Turning around you noticed Poe relaxing on the bed; his back resting against the wall. He watched you with a lazy grin. Once you were within reach he wasted no time pulling you onto his lap. “Have I told you just how fucking hot you look in my clothes princess?” His hands gripped your waist. 

You leaned your face closer to his; stopping when your lips were almost touching. “You don’t get to say shit like that after calling me a kid Poe. It’s kinda creepy.” 

He let out a breathy laugh as you leaned away. He loved your teasing almost as much as he loved teasing you but he found himself wishing you were like this in public. Around others, you were so closed off and quiet; you were shy. He had noticed that you had very few friends around base; only talking to others when you absolutely had to. He knew for a fact that you had to yet to join in on any sort of conversation with his squad when you took you out drinking. There had been teasing at first. His squad couldn’t seem to wrap their heads around the idea that he would date someone so quiet. But he was over the teasing and really just wanted others to be able to see just how amazing you were. 

His thumbs moved it slow soothing circles against your clothed skin, “ did you have fun tonight?” He already knew the answer. 

“Not really,” you said with a shrug. 

“Think there’s any chance I could convince you to go out again tomorrow night?” 

Once again you shrugged. “Probably not.”

“So there’s a chance?” he asked grinning. He could always turn your maybes into a yes. It was a special skill he held great pride in. 

You couldn’t help but sigh when you saw that shit-eating grin form on his face. You knew exactly how this would end, it always ended the same. But you figured you might as well find out what you were about to get yourself into. “A very very small one. It depends on what you have planned.” 

“I was thinking–” 

He was cut off by your laugh. “You were thinking? Oh no!”

He spared you a slightly irritated look that lasted for only a second before trying again. “I was thinking we could go out with my squad and maybe–” 

“Let me stop you there. Your squad is nice and all but–” 

It was his turn to cut you off. “Just hear me out babe.”

“Fine,” you mumbled. 

“I know how much you hate crowded spaces so I was thinking we could meet up with my squad and all get super drunk in the comfort of a quiet corner somewhere.” 

You tilted your head slightly, “you really want to drag your entire squad away from their favourite cantina just for me? I honestly okay not going out drinking with you guys anymore. You don’t need to mess up your entire routine just for me Poe.” 

“I know,” he said quietly. One of his hands left its home of your waist and came to gently hold your cheek; his thumb lightly brushing over your bottom lip. “But I want you to have a chance to get to know each other. I think you’d really like them if you just gave it a chance. And I know they’ll like you if you just open up a little.” 

“What makes you say that?” You ask, one brow slightly raised. 

“Because I like you,” he said before leaning up and placing a quick kiss on your lips. 

“You do?” You asked, your voice and expression filled with mock surprise.

“Mhm, need me to prove it to you, princess?” His free hand had already begun to toy with the hem of the shirt you wore. 

“Maybe.” 

It was only moments before you were on your back and Poe hovered above you. He slowly leaned down to kiss but stopped abruptly. His expression changing from his usual grin to a playful glare. “You’re trying to distract me,” he accused.

“What?” You leaned up trying to catch his lips with your own but he moved out of the way. 

“You didn’t answer me about tomorrow.” He paused for a moment before finishing, “for me, princess? Please?” 

You groaned and let your head hit the pillow in defeat, ”fine. I’ll go.” 

You could see just how much it meant to him when you agreed, his expression immediately lighting up. “I love you,” he said before catching your lips in a passionate kiss. 

You took a moment to process those three words as he kissed you, he had never said that before. You pulled away from him and in a quiet voice asked, “you do?” 

You had never seen him more sincere; never seen his expression as soft and gentle as it was then. “Yeah, I do.” 

“I love you too,” you replied without hesitation. “But that doesn’t mean I like going out drinking with you,” you added a moment later. 

He chuckled softly, “I know.”


End file.
